Prelude to Absolution
by LordBarcha
Summary: With their now infamous leader, Cyrus, gone, Team Galactic has embraced their original purpose.  After a full ten years, Team Galactic has finally dragged itself up from the ruins.  However, this new order is not without its enemies.


Prelude to Absolution

Firstly, I would like to dedicate this beginning to Ri2 whose work (Latias' Journey) inspired some of the later parts of this work. While, I do not recommend it for the younger readers, It is the ONLY fanfic I have read that manages to out-angst Neon Genesis Evangelion, which makes completely worthy of a read.

Secondly, For those of you who are desperately seeking a pairing, don't talk to me about it. If I receive too comments on that subject, I will very seriously do a Latias/Commander Saturn pairing, so don't tempt me.

Disclaimer: Making an exception to the powered armor frames and the revived/revised Team Galactic, I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Setting the stage

Eterna City: Galactic Factory

The clatter of machinery filled the air. Part after part hissed from the molds, and one by one were attached to the whole. Frames of various shapes and sizes took shape on their various lines. Delicate circuitry, applied by hand, clicked into place. Lenses, sensors, power converters, and the new fusion drives powered on. One by one, the frames clattered off of the line, diagnostic lights flashing from within. Some flashed green. Larger machines lifted them and moved them to the distribution and final testing area. The rest flashed either red or yellow and were dumped into a bin, to be unceremoniously carted away. The first in the line appears smooth and sleek. In appearance, it seems similar to a scyther. Its arms are the proper length and although they have no blades, imply strength and speed. The frame is hollow, lying open and the interior is shaped to hold a roughly humanoid figure. Other frames, also hollow, match the general shape of other pokemon, including hitmonchan, trapinch, and a larger dragonite model under construction.

From above the factory, the venerable Professor Oak stares down. A Galactic grunt stands beside him. "This will be the future. This will be Pokemon battles _evolved_." The Grunt stated coldly.

"It is good to know that Team galactic has truly turned over a new leaf. I feel certain that your new leader will certainly help the world into a new age." The Professor replied, "The sheer magnitude of what you have done astounds me."

"We are granting you a set of the production model frames in order to test them. You may have any three, save for the larger prototypes. If you will watch, we have arranged a demonstration match between two of the oldest models."

As the two looked on, a rapidash and a scyther emerged from two doors in the wall. The scyther wore a more crude form of the armor currently under production. Heavy steel plates and hydraulics, as well as various vents and jets protruding from the back of the limbs, lined the armor. Flames roared from these, vents, lifting the suit into the air. A pair of blades emerged from the arms and braced the back of the scyther's claws, giving them a second edge. A helmet covered most of the head, but was hinged at the jaw and edged with viciously sharp teeth. As a demonstration, it lifted a large pipe and bit it cleanly in half. Finally, two shorter blades emerged from the armor along the ankle of the legs and extending to the knee, where they ended in a pair of sharp points. On the other side of the arena, the rapidash stood in its own armor. Although it lacked the blades and scythes of the other model, it seemed considerably more sleek. Also, a large cannon extended from its head, braced by its horn. The helmet extended downward, open only at the eyes. At the same time, a set of hoses traverse the armor, converging at the base of the large cannon. A tank, filled with highly pressurized oxygen served to magnify the flames and allowed the main weapon to operate in a vaccum. The tail, mouth, and mane all marked the beginning of these cables, which redirected the usual flames into the cannon. "Weapons of level three are permitted. Begin combat." The Grunt announced.

With a flash of steam, Scyther vanished, before reappearing behind the other pokemon. A translator in the suit allowed the observers to understand the two fighters.

"I have been waiting a long time to fight you, Crimson Flame!" It struck out, but found only air. Flipping back, its jets screamed, lifting it high into the air. Not to be silent in this, Rapidash unleashed a stream of white-hot flame at close proximity, which caught the other in the leg.

"Still so confident? I thing you will find it hard to fight without the capacity to fly, Razor's Edge" Scyther winced at the explosion that followed and lost altitude as the jet burned out. The armor automatically responded, launching the other jet, still flaming at the opposing pokemon as well as discarding the backpack engines mounted behind. Now grounded, Scyther launched itself at Rapidash again, swords at the ready. It kicked into a double team, hiding itself among the flickering copies. Another flash produced long tongues of flame, which struck many of the copies, destroying them. Unfortunately for Rapidash, all of these copies proved to be fake. Meanwhile, the real Scyther burst from the ground and sliced through the armor on the leg.

"Still so confident?" Scyther asked, "I think tha-" just in time to receive a flaming burst to the chest. His voice broke off, drowned out by the sound the bursting of hydraulics as the flames caught his chest. Once again, the armor auto purged, discarding much of the armor at the center of the chest and on one arm. Scyther himself was blacked and collapsed to the ground. Rapidash then walked over to it, cannon charging for a final shot.

"Looks like I win this one. I thought you would have realized. My attacks are best at mid to close range. You could have floated around at longer range until I ran out of oxygen, then closed in when my flames were considerably weaker. If you had acted accordingly you might actually have won Razor's Edge." She flatly stated. However, the flames never left the barrel. Scyther kicked its leg up, slicing the armor on Rapidash's belly open and causing its armor to automatically react, forcing rapidash into the air in order to prevent the same from happening to the skin beneath.. It then sliced the flame tubes with one arm, releasing huge gouts of fire and obscuring the field. Eventually, the smoke lifted, revealing a victorious Scyther, its jaws closed ever so slightly around Rapidash's exposed neck. Although it did not draw blood, the intentions of the pokemon were clear. Struggle meant death.

"Isn't this a tad vicious?" the professor queried, "It seems like a pokemon could easily die like this."

"Don't worry professor. The scyther actually only received superficial damage, and the rapidash wasn't even scratched, much less mortally wounded. Besides, The two are actually madly in love with each other. He would never actually hurt her. In fact, He should have won much more quickly. I will have to have words with them. You two can stop they playacting now!" With a hiss of hydraulics, the remains of the armor dropped off and the two fled through one of the doors, laughing uproariously

"I see now. The winner is decided not by who an knock out the opposing pokemon, but which one can first force the other into a position where further fighting would be less than pointless." Oak stated, comprehension dawning. "The pokemon are not usually injured because the armor itself is the target. Very few pokemon could defeat a pokemon with mechanical augmentation without the same level of power. Therefore, the one to lose their armor first is probably finished. Regardless, I will test your suits and give you feedback."

Alto Mare: Galactic Research Facility

Saturn stood at the top of the tower, staring out over the city of Alto Mare. The canals reflected the light through the already bright streets. His research facility contrasted sharply with the older styles of building surrounding it. Its stark white color and streamlined appearance exuded a feeling of advanced technology. Team Galactic had thrived since the loss of their two leaders, Charon and Cyrus. Within a few years of Saturn's rise to leadership several new power sources previously unknown came into wide use. First the development of nuclear fusion revolutionized space travel, allowing journeys to other parts of their solar system. Indeed, they had recently began constructing _Icarus_, the first colony ship for the new frontier. Once complete, it would travel to Ganymede, there to establish the frontiers of their new world. With energy for spacecraft no longer limited, orbital satellites were effortlessly placed into orbit. These satellites now provide energy to the entire world without all of the trouble of gathering rare hydrogen compounds. Having solved the energy problems of the world, Team Galactic branched out into other forms of technology. First, weapon tech was developed, such as mobile armor frames and plasma cannons powered by their new fusion technology. These weaponized frames allowed them to crack down on other organizations involved in evil activity. First the remnants of teams Aqua and Magma were hunted down and destroyed in the test operations. The two legendaries they sought were collected and brought to the various laboratories for further research, preferably never to be awakened. Next, Team Rocket had crumbled under their assault. Saturn still remembered the primal joy he felt as his frame crushed Giovanni's neck in one armored hand. Their latest project, Project Sensei, was to be developed here. _I have to make contact soon. If I fail, then Sensei is finished and all our work is lost, _he thought. Suddenly the pain struck again and he coughed, spewing blood over the pavement. Weakness washed over him, buckling his knees and filling his body with lead. With his last strength he pressed a contact button on his hip and choked out. "Prepare to start the procedure and send someone to the roof to collect me. Keep me conscious through the entire procedure. The pain will keep me from a far worse fate."

Saffron City: Silph Co.

Charon stood in his new office at the pinnacle of the tower. As usual, money had solved all of his problems. First he had bribed the jury to judge him innocent, then he had fled Sinnoh on the next tide. Coming to Kanto, he discovered the shattered remnants of Team Rocket. He contacted their leader and agreed to act as figurehead. Secretly, he formed a hit list, with the true leader at the top and set about with his operations. After disposing of those on the list, as well as those two bumbling fools and their meowth, he set about on his plan. His former team had rejected him. Now they all but ruled the world without him. He planned to change this very soon. But first, he would utilize at least part of the plan outlined by the now dead leader.

A technician stumbled into the room, shouting, "Master Charon, we have a fix. The intended targets have been found. The first is located in Alamos town, another is in the Distortion world's core, and the last dwells in Alto Mare. What are your orders?"

"Take the covert teams. Bring Darkrai to me at any cost, but try not to be seen. I suspect Giratina will come of his own will once we tell him what we plan. Give him his proper payment. You know how long he holds his grudges. Return to me after capturing them. The third target is useless without them. Also, our enemies do not yet know we exist. Their current base is on Alto Mare. Until they leave, or another suitable subject is found, we must wait. The legendary there, Latias, is convenient, but not incredibly important. If you can find another that will be easier to retrieve, then do so. Regardless, we need a guinea pig quickly, so we can always take her later if an easier target shows up. I have heard that a colleague of ours once sought the three legendary birds in the Orange Islands. If you can, claim the three birds there. Do not allow yourselves to be seen. The more of the project that is done before Saturn notices, the better."

Alto Mare: Secret Garden

Latias sat in front of the fountain, watching on the TV as Ash challenged the Elite Four again. From what she understood, Ash had abandoned all memories of her after leaving Alto Mare. Despite the passage of a full ten years since he had left, no contact had been made. He continued to ignore her. Perhaps he had forgotten her entirely. Bianca had fallen victim to an accident one year ago. The frames of Team Galactic had been battling the shattered remains of Team Rocket when the unfortunate event occurred. Team Rocket had begun laying bombs in civilian boats in order to try and deal as much damage as possible on an unsuspecting armor. Quite often, even the inhabitants had no clue of the deception until the boat exploded beneath them. Lorenzo required certain medicines in order to remain alive. Bianca, not realizing the dangers, had traveled by boat to Cherrygrove city to retrieve the medicine. Thus, when Bianca met with a frame from Team Galactic, the frame ruthlessly shredded her and her boat out of fear. The body was never found, but the grunt confessed his sin. Lorenzo, upon hearing the news, collapsed with a heart attack from the shock and sorrow, never to rise again. Now completely alone, the abandoned Pokemon possessed neither friends nor enemies. Even her brother had fallen silent two years ago. The stone that encased him finally eroding his powers to the point of no return. No longer did his telepathic voice cry with joy when he sensed her, nor did he ask what the world had become since his end. Now only silence greeted her when she approached the fountain and a deep sadness grasped her every time she looked into its heart. Only her duty bound her to this place and the pain was beginning to overcome even that. Night fell again as she spent another lonely night. The only sound in the garden was the minute robot crawling away, the tiny "G" etched on its back glowing faintly.

Tree of Life: Core

Mew sat at the core of the great tree, waiting patiently for the arrival of the rest of her group. Her guards, a group of highly trained armaldo, stood impassively at the corners of the room. The crystals throughout the walls showed her views of the small party in the council room below. She gestured, and the crystal sank deep into the floor, lowering her into the council room. The room varied wildly from the rest of the tree. In one section, a group of different stones of an impossible array clustered together. At another, beams of pure light lanced down from a shining globe at the top of an arch, while other varied environments dotted the room. Mew's crystal stood alone at the center of the room, while other pokemon, often called legendaries, surrounded her. Glancing around, she noticed a vacancy in the circle. "Where is the Hand of Vision?" She asked, slightly worried, then corrected herself sharply, "Never mind, I am sure he has good reason to be absent. We will continue without him. We all know how he suffers in his role." Apart from the empty space, Suicune, Regirock, Mesprit, Crescelia, and Shaymin all stood in their various environs. "The day has come. Two organizations have risen high enough. At least one, if not both, will attempt to unite the Hands. Regirock, Hand of Foundation, are the plans laid to your satisfaction? We all know how you are best at beginnings."

"The plan is laid, and has been for many years. We must divide to face this threat to existence. Hands of Purity and Soul, you must travel to Alto Mare, there to establish contact with the Hand of Heart. You know what is required. Hands of Day and Nature, you must travel farther still, to the edge of the world. Prevent the return of the king of the Lost. I, and the Hand of Birth, will attempt to prepare the world for the coming turmoil if you fail." Having given his orders, the stone monolith settled onto his dais among the stones. "Are there any objections?"

Hearing none, Mew floated her crystal back up to her private chambers as the grim pokemon filed out. Upon arrival, a pair pf eyes stared stared back at her. "Do you wonder why I was not at your meeting today?" It asked, almost bitterly.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"You know very well that I am capable of traveling freely through time."

"More or less."

"Let it be known that I am only telling you this because a past version of me is watching from over there. Because I saw myself saying it, I must say it. My powers limit me more than they give me power. I already know exactly how your little plan turns out. In fact, I have seen every instant of the coming battles. However, nowhere in my observations did I see myself intervening. Indeed, unless I am quite incorrect, this is the last time we ever meet."

"Why would you do this to me Hand of Vision? I had thought there was at least something between us."

"If I do so, I will change the time line, which will doom the world, which is exactly what are fighting to avoid."

"So this is goodbye."

"Until the end of time."

"Then, until the end of time, I will wait."


End file.
